


En-lazados

by Panditory



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man: The Animated Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panditory/pseuds/Panditory
Summary: Dr. Strange llega una noche envuelto de un limo verde que manchó el inmaculado piso de Tony Stark."Siento la interrupción Stark, mi magia ha sido drenada de todo mi cuerpo y recuerdo que ofreciste tu ducha descontaminante hace un par de misiones, me preguntaba si la oferta estaba en pie aún."Avengers Assamble
Relationships: Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 16





	En-lazados

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue una pequeña historia para un evento.

El zumbido de las máquinas y el constante flujo de datos mantenía a Tony en concentración máxima, con ideas yendo y viniendo a una velocidad envidiable, había llegado a un punto cúspide, hasta que el sonido proveniente de un portal le sacaron de concentración. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, alejando sus manos de los paneles y hologramas, encaró a cierto hechicero supremo que hacía acto de presencia en su laboratorio. 

—Espero que el señor magia tenga una excusa razonable para interrumpirme en… ¿Qué demonios te pasó Strange? —su porte de hombre enojado e indignado, desapareció al ver como el doctor estaba manchado de pies a cabeza de un limo verdoso y bastante desagradable. 

—Siento la interrupción Stark, mi magia ha sido drenada de todo mi cuerpo y recuerdo que ofreciste tu ducha descontaminante hace un par de misiones, me preguntaba si la oferta estaba en pie aún.

El hechicero supremo se miraba derrotado y avergonzado, pero no dejaba de tener su pose orgullosa. Tony asintió alargando su brazo con la intención de que le siguiera, reprimió un suspiro al notar como el limo verde manchaba su inmaculado piso, mandaría a uno de los bots para que limpiara el desastre, ahora lo importante era sacar a Strange de su miseria. 

La ducha descontaminante era un pequeño cubículo de paredes de vidrio que se polarizaban para mayor discreción, había cinco regaderas que daban una mejor limpieza. Abrió la puerta dejando que Strange ingresara y se retirara sus prendas con tranquilidad, unos segundos después, automáticamente las llaves comenzaron a vaciar agua sobre el cuerpo del Hechicero. 

Siendo de nula ayuda para el hombre Tony regreso a su laboratorio para continuar con sus investigaciones, pero terminó deteniéndose al recordar que la ropa del hechicero seguramente estaría arruinada. Debatiéndose unos segundos, desapareció entre los pasillos de la torre dejando que Strange terminara con sus asuntos. 

Al parecer el buen doctor se tomaba su tiempo en realizar sus aseos personales, veinte minutos después el agua dejo de correr, acercándose al cubículo abrió un panel en donde dejo una muda de ropa propia —supongo que si tu ropa mágica esta arruinada esto puede ayudarte. —no espero respuesta dejando en lugar nuevamente. 

Cuando las puertas automáticas se abrieron anunciando la llegada de un invitado Tony no imagino que fuera Strange, pensó que el hombre se había retirado a su museo mágico, pero seguía ahí. Desviando la mirada del cuerpo enfundado en una camisa negra (algo ajustada) y pantalones de chándal color gris, el hombre magia lucia completamente diferente, más humano y menos místico. 

—Pensé que ya te habías ido —manteniendo su mirada fija en los datos que JARVIS estaba descargando, trató de no distraerse con el hechicero quién había decidido pasearse por el laboratorio, curioso de todo lo que había en él. 

—Lo consideré, sin embargo, sería grosero de mi parte irme sin agradecer por tu ayuda —el doctor terminó a su lado mirando interesantemente los archivos del villano que habían derrotado la semana pasada, así como los métodos de pelea que habían implementado durante la batalla. 

—Vaya, pensé que la gratitud no era algo que conocieras señor mago. 

—Bueno claramente estas equivocado Stark, lo que tu desconozcas no nos hace ignorantes a los demás. —Strange alargó su mano abriendo un archivo que desplegó las habilidades de cada uno de los miembros de los vengadores, su ceja se levantó cuando leyó su nombre en no oficial. Tony se sintió lo suficientemente abochornado para empujar el archivo lejos y cerrar el holograma. —¿Y bien? —claramente el hechicero quería una respuesta concreta al hecho de considerarlo parte de los Vengadores, pero Stark no estaba contemplando admitir que agradecía de sus habilidades, ya que estas habían salvado al equipo de la aniquilación total un par de veces. 

—Tu cabello es un desastre —señaló al notar que el largo cabello que usaba Strange estaba enredado, parecía que recién se levantaba. A Tony le causo risa ya que el pulcro y siempre ordenado doctor mostraba una faceta totalmente descuidada. La mueca de irritación que se formó en el rostro del hechicero provoco que su risa se hiciera un poco más escandalosa y llevara su mano sobre su boca. 

—Me voy —sí, había hecho enojar al pobre hombre quién intentó abrir un portal antes de colapsar. Todas las burlas anteriores terminaron al ver a Strange de rodillas en el piso de su laboratorio, jadeando y con una mano sobre el pecho al tratar de forzarse. La vergüenza y preocupación tiñeron los ojos de Stark quien se hincó para ayudar a su compañero a incorporarse. 

—Necesitas descansar, estaba jugando con lo de tu cabello ¿siempre tienes que ser tan sensible? —arrastró el cuerpo del hechicero quién apenas y se podía poner en pie hasta el elevador que lo llevaba directo a su suite, lo que Strange necesitaba era una noche de sueño reparador, pediría algo para cenar, posiblemente comida china; no dejaría que saliera de la torre en esas condiciones. 

El hechicero no estaba muy contento con ser tratado como un paciente a punto de morir, se negó a recostarse en la cama de Stark tomando asiento en el borde del colchón mirando fijamente sus manos. Tony nuevamente rodó los ojos un poco fastidiado con esa actitud poco cooperativa antes de que una realización golpeara su cabeza.   
Se acercó a su tocador tomando un cepillo de cerdas suaves y regreso a un lado de Strange quién estaba luchando con el cansancio que cargaba sobre sus hombros. Tony mantuvo mirada fijamente en su rostro hasta que el medico se dignó a ladear la cabeza, encontrándose con sus ojos. —No. 

—Andaaaaaa —Tony se acomodó más en el borde del colchón, dejando que su pierna derecha descansara sobre las sabanas negras de seda. 

—No voy a dejar que toques mi cabello Stark —el hechicero estaba lo suficientemente irritado para intentar hacer otro portal y huir de tan ridícula situación. Atreviéndose a tomar las muñecas del hombre, Tony le dirigió otra mirada de advertencia, estaba dispuesto a dejarlo inconsciente antes de que se forzara a intentar usar magia. 

—Tu cabello es un desastre —puntualizó el ingeniero moviendo el cepillo de madera contra sus dedos —y no tienes fuerza suficiente para…

—¿Para peinarme? —Strange rodó los ojos totalmente molesto por su actitud, pero eso tenía a Stark sin cuidado —no necesariamente tengo que hacerlo en este momento, puedo recuperar fuerzas y hacerlo mañana. 

—Pero se enredará más. 

—Puedo desenredarlo con magia. 

—¡Eso no es justo, déjame hacerlo!

—¿Tienes que salirte con la tuya todo el tiempo? —Strange estaba tan cansado que esa tonta pelea, se le estaba haciendo completamente agotadora, Tony no estaba dispuesto a ceder, cuando quería conseguir algo tenía que hacerlo a como diera lugar, en su vida no existía la palabra ‘imposible’. —maldita sea, si con eso me vas a dejar en paz, hazlo, peina mi cabello. —gruñó lo suficientemente hastiado de todo. 

—No te muevas y déjame hacer ‘mi magia’. 

—Pésima analogía Stark —Tony amplio una sonrisa cuando al tomar las hebras que caían en el rostro de Strange y llevarlas hacía atrás para comenzar a peinar el cabello, el hechicero emitió una especie de suspiro. Realmente era la primera vez que peinaba el cabello de alguien, pero la sensación era lo bastante relajante para tomarse un largo tiempo en hacerlo. 

Separo los rizos enredados tratando de no jalar el cabello del hechicero, se entretuvo en sus puntas pasando el cepillo con cuidado, no había ninguna prisa y la suavidad del cabello ajeno lo tenía fascinado. Ahora entendía el gusto de Strange por llevarlo de ese largo, su cabello era demasiado bonito para cortarlo.   
Pasando el cepillo por la coronilla Tony sonrió cuando todo el cabello se abrió dejando que las cuerdas avanzaran sin necesidad de tirar, había sido un trabajo duro, pero logró que todos los nudos se aflojaran; Stark estaba a punto de anunciar que había terminado, cuando la cabeza de Strange terminó contra su pecho, el hombre estaba profundamente dormido, todo producto de la suavidad con la que había tratado su cabello. 

Algo dentro de Tony se hinchó, despejó con la punta del dedo un mechón que había caído sobre la nariz de Strange y con mucho cuidado lo tomó entre sus brazos para depositarlo en la cama, se bajó del colchón para subir las largas piernas del hechicero y tomando una de sus cobijas favoritas cubrió el cuerpo del hombre durmiente. Sonrió nuevamente limpiando su rostro de alguno otro cabello que hubiese caído ahí y dejo la habitación. 

Indicando a JARVIS que apagara las luces se encaminó al laboratorio no sin antes detenerse en la cocina para tomar una caja de comida china y un par de palillos, aún tenía cosas por hacer y el tiempo era esencial para terminarlas. 

La próxima vez que escuchó un portal abrirse y nuevamente ver que su piso estaba lleno de otra sustancia por demás grotesca no dijo nada, esta vez no siguió a su invitado a la ducha descontaminante, sin embargo, dejó por un momento su trabajo yendo a su habitación por una muda de ropa no sin antes olvidar el cepillo de cerdas suaves.   
Al terminar sus aseos Strange apareció en su laboratorio, no hubo palabra alguna entre ellos, el hombre tomó asiento en el sillón dándole la espalda, Tony sonrió internamente guardando todos sus avances. Tomó el cepillo para acomodarse a un lado del hombre y comenzar a peinar su cabello.   
Era algo de ellos, sin necesidad de palabras. 

Strange llegaría de una batalla o incluso no necesariamente de una y Tony estaría ahí, esperándole con un cepillo en la mano, dispuesto a desenredar sus hebras y permitirle dormir en su regazo.


End file.
